1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video systems and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for inserting a real time user generated video compilation into an original video presentation, such as instructional videos, entertainment videos, music videos, performing arts videos and derivative works videos.
The video system of the present invention provides means for the user to insert their image into a preexisting video presentation available or contained on a medium, such as, DVD, CD and the Internet for educational, instructional or entertainment purposes.
The system utilizes a USB camera in communication with a play station 2, DVD player, lap top, desk top computer or other such device that plays and/or records video. The recorded video is then viewable on any television or video screen. When utilized as an instruction video, the USB camera records the user's image and projects that image onto the viewing screen next to the instructor allowing the user to exercise/practice with the instructor's guidance. Upon completion of the recording sequence, the user can playback the merged video to analyze the session and critique for improvements.
The video system of the present invention's main objective is to obtain virtual exercise, instructional dance and/or instruction for sports. Additionally, the video system can be used for entertainment purposes such as superimposing oneself into a movie, music video or any other video of choice.
To suit individual videos, the video system of the present invention provides means for the user to size and position the area of the live overlay. For example, if the instructor on the video is centralized on the viewing screen, the user can insert the live image to the left or right of the instructor such that the image of the instructor is not impeded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other virtual physical fitness, exercise and gaming systems. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,676 issued to Pugh on Dec. 23, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Silva on Jun. 14, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,642. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,189 was issued to Braeunig on May 15, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 29, 1991 to Zimmerman as U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,981.
Another patent was issued to Openiano on Dec. 31, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,584. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069 was issued to Hall-Tripping on Nov. 8, 1994. Another was issued to Gurner on Aug. 15, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,168 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Carmein as U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,572.
Another patent was issued to Jarvik on Nov. 26, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,981. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,104 was issued to Andrus on Jan. 7, 1997. Another was issued to Ahdoot on Jun. 22, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,727 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 2000 to Tani as U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,832.
Another patent was issued to Fedrigon on Jan. 8, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,891. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,986 was issued to Brady-Koontz on Oct. 22, 2002. Another was issued to Kuo on Jul. 11, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,162.
Internationally, a patent application was issued to Tsuyoshi on Apr. 19, 2007 as Japanese Patent Application No. JP2007/097927. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP10263126 was issued to Norio on Oct. 6, 1998. Another was issued to Katsumi on Jun. 14, 1994 as Japanese Patent No. JP6165847. A World Publication was issued to Jarvik on Feb. 20, 1997 as WO9705926.